


Coming to Grips

by Stareyedwolf



Series: Perfection [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy Ending, Gen, True Forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareyedwolf/pseuds/Stareyedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady swallowed then spoke quietly, “I’m ready.” The change in Dante was instant, he unfolded his arms and looked into her eyes, appraising. Red electricity started crackling around his body, and Lady’s anticipation grew. All of a sudden, his body lit up in a flash and then the Dante she had known was gone. In his stead, there was a Devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming to Grips

Lady couldn’t believe she was doing this, asking this of Dante. Trish had suggested it initially, and that should have been the tipoff that she wouldn’t like the idea, but she had agreed anyway. Lately, she had wary of Dante, and he wasn’t pleased with that. Neither had been comfortable around each other since she had stumbled upon him in that clearing. Trish had thrown out the idea that she get to know Dante’s other side. For whatever reason, she had agreed that maybe she should give him a chance. She hated all demons, but this was still her friend she was talking about.

“Ready?” Trish asked her, looking more excited than she should. Lady glanced at her coyly smiling face, before locking her eyes onto Dante’s form. He stood there, arms crossed nonchalantly, with a seemingly bored expression on his face. Only the long years of being around him tipped her off to the tension in his body.

Lady swallowed then spoke quietly, “I’m ready.” The change in Dante was instant, he unfolded his arms and looked into her eyes, appraising. Red electricity started crackling around his body, and Lady’s anticipation grew. All of a sudden, his body lit up in a flash and then the Dante she had known was gone. In his stead, there was a Devil. 

Dante tried his best to tamp down on the force he was giving off. It was a like a faucet, pouring out of him in gallons. Lady was breaking out in a sweat, and breathing heavier than usual. Trish tore her eyes away from Dante and finally made herself useful, starting to whisper encouragements into Lady’s ear.

“Breathe, Lady. Just work on getting used to him.” She tried to do as her friend suggested, but his mere presence was stifling. She felt like the air had gone from pleasantly warm to blisteringly hot in an instant. Taking a deep breath, she let her eyes roam his new form. 

He had spikes on his shoulders and legs, and large wings were folded on his back that had dizzying patterns moving across them. A wicked-looking tail was lazily swishing back and forth behind him. Her eyes moved even lower, and skirted his groin before moving back up curiously. It was flat, nothing of interest. Throwing away that thought, she moved to his feet. They had three toes which he was balanced on, with large red talons on them. She looked back up at his head to study the four large horns. There were two coming out of his forehead and extending upwards into the air, and two on the sides that betrayed his relation to Sparda. 

She felt more acclimated now, but instantly became afraid again when Trish started to walk her closer to the creature. No, she reminded herself. This was Dante, no matter what he looked like. They approached slowly, but all too fast for Lady’s liking. She was standing in front of him in no time, craning her neck to look in his eyes. They were blood red and glowing, completely alien. 

Testing her courage, she lifted a shaking hand and touched his coal-black face. It was rough and hard and feverishly hot. A whisper sounded in her head, saying that if someone tried to kiss his lips right now, it would be like making out with sandpaper. 

He moved suddenly causing her to try and jerk away, but he was too fast, and caught her hand in his. She looked down at his giant, clawed hand. It was gently holding hers between them. 

“Lady…” Dante spoke, in a distorted voice. She looked back at his face, and saw he was wearing a small, hopeful smile. “It’s me.”

She realized something. His eyes, she figured, were still the same. Under all of his rough layers, be it smartass comments or demon hide, he was still a compassionate man who took jobs that didn’t pay just to help people, and stopped apocalypses way too often. 

“Yeah, I guess it is, Dante.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the fluff, and if it is OOC, I apologize. I just really wanted Lady to have to come to grips (title drop say what) with Dante's other half. She had to realize that no matter what he looks like or what species he is, he's still her friend. I wouldn't be satisfied until I had written that scene.


End file.
